heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Axminster (group)
The Heroes of Axminster are the main adventuring group of the campaign. History The party - originally composed of Mindryl Everhana, Zephiel, Sylvin Fawl, and Blorg'Rath, met in a tavern in Axminster in July 578 CE. They saved the townspeople from the Bluebrand and Gorun in the first adventure. Since then, they have embarked on several Adventures, meeting various royalty, halting various villains, and traversed the majority of the northern half of Alryne - and a few brief visits to other smaller dimensions. In late 578CE the party decided to take a gap year, meeting back in Durnovala exactly one year later. Tairis and Durnovala have been sort of the "home town" of the group, since they own land in Tairis. Members * Sylvin Fawl, a paladin for the Blackwing in Brean. He is stalwart and strong, and kind, and has a bit of a fatherly attitude toward some of the younger/younger-acting members of the group. His mother is the leader of the Blackwing, but his father is a strong and cruel opponent. Later on he forms a bond with Enslucis. * Jax Poer, a warlock of Mephistopholes from Nyriss in the Offworld. He formed a pact in order to find his mother who mysteriously went missing, and traveled to Alryne. He tries to be warm and compassionate, but is in conflict with the malevolent spirit of Mephistopholes. * Mindryl Everhana, a drow elf divination wizard from Isyl. He is cold and logical, often the voice of reason for the party, but emotionally tormented from his history. He joined the party, lost after leaving Isyl. He left the party after an argument with Jax. * Zephiel, an earth genasi cleric of the grave from Krosstone. He fled when his people were wiped out by someone from the country. He is quiet, but wise. He originally had a bond with Enslucis, but died in Uskt. * Blorg'Rath, a goliath barbarian from Yseri. He also fled when his people were being killed. He loved ale and causing a ruckus. He was killed by Odis after picking up the Demon Ring, which forced him to attack the Prince of Burar. * Yorick, a thief employed by Eligy. He loses an arm in the Zombie King's Tomb. He steals the Life Ring and returns it to his employer. * So-Kehur Fezim, a monk instructed to follow the party from Burar to Aeterna. He prays to the god of writing, and has a rash chaotic streak that ultimately leads to his demise in Uskt. His monastery is on Koakona. * Nino Fezim, the long-lost cousin of So. She joined the party by mistake, however has stayed with them since. * Odis the Barbarian, a dwarf probably from Burar. He has been in four other adventuring groups, with all of the other members dying every single time. He has trouble understanding social situations, and ultimately gets lost in Vomostin. * Linhart Reid, Gray Wyrm of the Wyrmclaw, an assassin who tries to improve the world by killing criminals. He meets the party in Vomostin, but goes his own way in Krosstone. He loves to travel and sometimes acts as a guide, and is very chaotic and indulgent. * Lilly Ixewa, a strange druid from Ashan. She has a fascination with blood and is immature, though it is mostly an act. She fled Ashan a long time ago. * Okt, a wild magic sorcerer changeling from an unknown country. He has multiple personality disorder corresponding to different guises. He is also much younger than the rest of the party. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters